Nedztral Armory Works S-53
The S-53 is a versatile assault rifle produced by Nedztral Armory Works that is rugged, reliable, and cheap, leading to full adoption by most branches of the Nedztral Military Forces. It has seen widespread usage and little modification of the original design since it's introduction roughly sixty years ago, and does not seem to be giving up it's position as the prime choice of weaponry for the highly advanced NMF any time soon. History Created by Nedztral Armory Works in response to a call by the NMF for an adaptable weapon that was easy to operate, cheap, and reliable, the S-53 line of weapons were chosen as the winner of the program, with competitors United Engineering and Universal Innovations producing licensed copies for the NMF only. It went on to serve in numerous wars to varying effect, and is now the dedicated weapon platform of the Nedztral Military Forces, with a variant for each branch. Time tested and extreme-condition reliable, the S-53 and all of it's numerous variants stand on the front lines with the many men and women of the NMF. Civilian reception was mixed to positive, with most happy with the product but disdained by the unorthodox magazines. It is still available widely on the civilian market, although only in semi-automatic variants that are stamped with a large © on the receiver. These are considerably cheaper than the military version, however, and are much more easily accessible. Operation The S-53 is a closed bolt, blowback operated firearm capable of attaining rates of fire up to 850 rounds per minute, although some variants limit the operator to burst or single fire in order to conserve ammunition. It is fed by a single, compact 30-round helical magazine that attaches near the front of the weapon, allowing for smaller weapon side profile. Bullets move from the unorthodox magazine placement via a complicated set of mechanisms and backwards quite a distance into the main chamber. The tube leading from the magazine to the chamber can hold two bullets, allowing the maximum magazine capacity to become 33. This also allows for a soldier to fire while reloading, although to a limited extent. Recoil is nearly nonexistent, usually controlled well by internal systems. However, sustained fire at long range will still require an operator to reacquire his target. Ammunition The S-53 fires standard 5.56mm Nedztral ammunition, a plentiful commodity within the supply lockers of the NMF. Different ammunition types are compatible with the S-53 assault rifle, such as subsonic rounds for stealth operations or high-velocity tracer rounds for nighttime combat. NMF grunts commonly use FMJ ball ammo, but as one goes up the ladder more deviation can be found. Various conversion kits can be applied, allowing it to function as both semi-automatic sniper rifles or light machine guns. S-53A1 - Class 5 This variant of the S-53 follows the same principles of it's predecessor, differing only in the fact that the magazine release lever was made ambidextrous and that spent casings are now ejected through a small door in the rear of the weapon. Most of the NMF's S-53 stock are comprised of these weapons, usually rebuilt or made from scratch. Some second-line units are issued the regular S-53, but still operate just as well with the older weapon. Standard issue S-53A1s, just like the normal S-53, come with a retractable, foldable, and removable stock, flash suppressor, and tritium-powered scope for longer range engagements. S-53C1 - Class 5 This variant, often given to officers or tank crews as a backup weapon, strips off all of the accessories found on the S-53A1 in order to minimize size. The enhanced mobility comes at a cost, as the weapon is less controllable and lacks any long ranged sights. S-53S1 - Class 4 A semi-automatic sniper variant used by scout sniper teams of the NMF. A conversion kit has been applied to switch the cartridge over to the more high-powered 7.62 Nedztral round, giving the marksman more punch. The magazine size has been reduced to 20 to accommodate this change, while only 2 additional bullets can be stored in the chamber and it's intermediary component. A 6x rifle scope is commonly mounted to the top for ranged target acquisition, alongside a bipod that is clipped onto the extended 22-inch long barrel. Suppressors for these weapons are employed liberally by NMF recon teams. MS-53 - Class 4 The light machine gun variant of the S-53 uses a heavier barrel in tandem with a wider 70 round magazine filled with 5.56mm ammunition. The scope is retained, while the stock is upgraded to a beefier one as counterweight and a bipod is added that is similar to that of the sniper variant's. MS-53B - Class 4 A normal MS-53 chambered in 7.62mm instead of 5.56 for added hitting power. To accommodate this change, the magazine size is reduced to 45 and the weapon as a whole is somewhat heavier. Only two bullets can be held in the intermediary. Mark 53 Mod 0 - Class 3 This highly-advanced, special ops version of the S-53 removes the stock and flash suppressor in favor of an internal suppressor to be used in tandem with subsonic rounds for maximum stealth potential, while the scope has been replaced with a low profile red dot sight for rapid target acquisition. The removal of all the larger accessories reduces weight by a fair amount, and certainly reduces the overall profile and bulk of the weapon, allowing for operators to easily engage targets at close to medium ranges while retaining a longer range than most conventional CQC weapons. S-53R - Class 1 Found in the hands of the Nedztral Royal Guard, who settle for nothing other than the best. The stock is replaced with a folding skeleton stock, while the scope has been replaced with a stylistic, boxy holographic sight. A vertical foregrip is attached near the end of the internally suppressed, 16 inch barrel, right after the extended 40 round magazine that holds subsonic ammunition for stealthy operations. The drab black paint job has been replaced with a gray one, with occasional black lining in order to maintain uniformity with the ceremonial outfit of the NRG. These are rarely found outside of the palace, although those who are truly loyal to the Empress may be able to acquire one. Category:Weaponry